Data technologically parameterizable devices are widespread. Examples of such devices are PCs, other computers and process-controlled apparatuses e.g. appertaining to medical technology such as magnetic resonance scanners or findings workstations.
Such apparatuses generally afford very diverse configuration and setting possibilities in order to be able to adapt them and their use to specific requirements. Thus, in the case of medical apparatuses, it is possible, by way of example, to input recording programs, tool supports, representations, input or output fields or parameters for algorithms.
The quantity, complexity and in some instances also the mutual dependence of the parameters that can be set, overtaxes most of the users of data technologically parameterizable devices. Therefore, the parameters are generally set in one of the three variants below:                The manufacturer prescribes one or a plurality of preset values (=parameter sets). This procedure has the disadvantage that the manufacturer has neither the requisite expert knowledge nor the requisite resources to cover all possible fields of application. Therefore, the manufacturer is generally restricted to a relatively small subset of the possible parameter sets.        The user himself determines a setting of the parameters which is favorable for him. It is highly time-consuming and possible only for few users.        A specialist determines a good or optimum configuration for the user. This procedure is time-consuming and costly.        